Jeepers Creepers Goes To School
by Tornmuscle
Summary: The faculty of a school are unable to leave because of the Creeper, but one of the teachers has faced him before..... Chapter 2 up
1. The interrupted Meeting

Jeepers Creepers Goes To School

**By: Patrick Jones**

Agnes G. Hodge School: February 21, 2007.

It was a cloudy night. Some of the staff at Hodge had stayed after school for a meeting. The staff discussed very few issues and instead talked about the students who had gone missing.

" People say that Horder boy was lifted up and carried away by some kind of bird." Said Mr. Bowers, who for some reason was back at the school.

"Well I doubt any known bird could do that." Said Mr. Ashe as he sipped his coffee, two sugars, no cream.

" A bird could do incredible things, under the right circumstances." Said Mr. Holmes who up until that point had remained silent.

"Well we can all be sure on one thing." Said Mr. Speakman.

"And what's that?" Asked Mr. Ashe who had yet to finish his coffee.

"Until the culprit is caught, none of us are safe." Mr. Speakman looked out the window. He jumped back as something flew by.

Mr. Ashe stood up and put on his coat, "And that adjourns this meeting."

Meanwhile the janitor, Mr. Gratton, had just finished up for the night. He put on his coat and walked outside. He began to walk to the parking lot. As he walked across the grass he noticed something lying there. He bent down and picked it up. It was a knife made of what appeared to be bone. Mr. Gratton dropped it in disgust. He felt a rush of air blow behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. He turned and began to walk quickly to his car. He got to it. He climbed inside and tried to start it. The engine sputtered and died.

"Shit." He said as he climbed out of his car to investigate. He lifted the hood of his car. All the parts inside looked like they had been cut open and punctured by something sharp. He turned and started to run back to the school. He was very afraid. A shadow came over him. He didn't look back. He kept running. He felt two hands grab onto his shoulders. He was pulled up into the air. He screamed out.

"What the hell was that?!" Mr. Bowers said in a very high pitched voice.

"Is anyone else in the school?" Mr. Ashe asked.

"The janitor and Tony." Replied Mr. Speakman.

"And the cook." Added Mr. Holmes.

" Well it wasn't me who yelled." Said the cook who had just arrived.

"Let's go check it out." Mr. Bowers suggested.

"It came from outside." Said the cook.

The four teachers and the cook headed outside. They stood outside of the school and listened. They all heard the distinct sound of chewing and snapping coming from somewhere.

"Hello!" Mr. Ashe yelled out. There was no response.

They decided to go back inside. They all turned around and faced the school. They looked up, and there, on the roof of the school, was a man.

He was bent over top of something.

"What the hell are you doing up there?!" Asked Mr. Bowers.

The chewing noise stopped. The man on top of the school slowly stood. That's when everyone saw that whatever was on top of the school wasn't a man at all. A huge set of wings opened up on the thing's back. It let out a soft growl, then it leapt into the air and flew away.

" Holy shit. That thing was a monster." Said the cook.

"Oh my god!" Said Mr. Ashe, "The janitor's laying up on the roof."

" C'mon. We can get onto the roof from inside." Said Mr. Holmes as he ran back in.

He led the group to the gym supply closet where there were stairs leading to the roof. The went up. They went across the roof to where the Mr. Gratton was laying. He was horribly mutilated.

"That monster was eating him!" Said Mr. Speakman who was holding a handkerchief over his mouth and trying not to throw up.

They quickly ran back inside.

Mr. Ashe said, "Let's go call the cops." and just then, as if on cue, the power went out.

"Don't worry the back up generators will kick in shortly." Said Mr. Speakman.

The generator kicked in and a few dim lights turned on. The group headed to the office to use the phone. When they got there Mr. Speakman picked it up.

"Damn it!" He said, "It's dead."

" We need to go get help." Said the cook.

" Well I'm not going out there!" Said Mr. Bowers.

"I think it would be best if nobody went out there." Said Mr. Holmes with a shocked look on his face.

Everyone turned to look at what he was staring at. There, at the window, was the face of something, something that was like nothing they had seen before.

The face just stood there at the window looking in, and the people inside just stood there looking back. For nearly 5 minutes they stood like that. Until...

the thing at the window pointed at something. Everyone turned to see what it was.

"Oh no! Oh no no no... That thing is not pointing at me." Said Mr. Speakman.

"Oh but it is." Said Cook.

"Let him point." Said Mr. Holmes as he walked right up to the window, "He can point and we will point right back!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Said Mr. Bowers.

" I know exactly what it means." Said Mr. Ashe as he joined Mr. Holmes by the window, "Look at the kids this monster has taken already! That Horder kid, the albino child, the goddamn peanut kid for Christ's sake! What do these kids have in common? It's pretty obvious what this thing wants. It wants fear. It feeds on peoples fear! It's easy to see that Speakman is practically shitting his pants right about now! He is the most afraid one of us all, and that, my friends, is why this monster has chosen you."

"Well let it have him!" Said Cook, clutching a wooden spoon in her hand, "Perhaps feeding this beast will put it at bay!"

"It's already eaten! What makes you think this will be its last victim?" Exclaimed Mr. Ashe.

"This won't be it's last victim. I can guarantee you that." Someone said.

Everybody looked to see who this someone was. There, standing at the office door, was Tony Janes.

"Tony! I forgot you were here." Said Mr. Ashe.

"It hasn't." Tony said as he walked to the window where the monster was peering in, "It's back."

The monster at the window smiled showing its razor sharp teeth. It stepped back and flew off into the night.

"What do you mean?" Asked Mr. Speakman who was no longer cowering in the corner.

"When I was a boy..." Tony began, "People would tell us stories. Stories about a monster who looked like a man, but had wings like an angel."

"Hey buddy! That thing ain't no angel!" Exclaimed Mr. Bowers.

"They said he was a fallen angel..." Tony took a seat, "He likes to eat people, and he needs to eat people. He needs our lungs to breathe, and our eyes to see"

"Then all we have to do is stay in here until he rots away!" Said Cook.

"No. That wouldn't work. Right now he's just playing with us. When he really wants us, he'll get us. I promise you that. Every twenty three springs, for twenty three days, he feeds." Tony went to look out the window. He saw nothing, "We can't try to fight him. All we can do is hope."

"And how do you know that?!" Asked Mr. Bowers.

"Because I've faced him before..." Tony sat back down, "Twenty-three years ago. He took my family. Every last goddamn one of em'. Somehow he found me. But this time, this time! I'll be ready..."


	2. In Tony's Office

Jeepers Creepers Goes To School

Chapter 2

"This time you'll be ready?" Questioned Speakman, "Just how ready will you be?!"

"Well, I've got this." Tony stated as he reached into the front of his pants and pulled out a revolver, "and I've got crate of ammo for it in my office."

"You had a gun and a crate of ammunition in a school?" Questioned Mr. Holmes.

"Yup," Replied Tony, "and a hand grenade."

"A hand grenade?" Exclaimed Mr. Holmes.

"A hand grenade." Replied Tony.

"Well I've got a lot of knives in the kitchen." Said the cook, "We could use those."

"Great." Said Tony as he stood up, still clutching his revolver, "Let's go to the kitchen."

The group headed off to the kitchen. They walked in silence, each knowing that death was a very real possibility that night. They arrived at the kitchen doors.

"You guys go in there and stock up on knives and anything else you think might be useful," instructed Tony, "I'll head up to my office and get some ammo." Tony turned and walked away down the hall.

The cook, Mr. Speakman, Mr. Holmes, Mr. Bowers and Mr. Ashe all headed into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Tony began climbing the stairs to the second floor of the school, where his office was. Even though his gun wasn't loaded, Tony held his finger on the trigger. He reached the second floor, and walked down the hall to his office. When he reached the door, he grabbed the handle. It was locked. Just as he left it. He took out his key and slid it into the keyhole. He turned it to the left. There was a small click as the door unlocked. Tony pushed the door open and walked inside.

The room was pitch black. He reached over and felt the wall. He slid his hand along it until he felt the light switch. He flicked it up. Nothing. He had forgotten that the power was out. He felt his way over to his desk. He crouched down and reached under the desk to where his ammo crate was hidden. Tony slid the crate out from under the desk and lifted off the lid. The moonlight reflected off the bullets in the box. Tony picked up the box and set it on his desk. There was a loud cracking noise and buzzing as the lights turned back on.

Tony's eyes adjusted to the light. He felt a cold breeze that made him shiver. He looked over to the office window. The window was wide open...

"Aw fuck..." Tony said aloud to himself. He heard the office door close behind him. He slowly turned around. There, standing on the other side of the office, was none other than The Creeper himself. Tony kept his cool. He stood there looking at his nemesis.

Without breaking eye-contact, Tony began loading his gun, "You killed my father." Began Tony as he loaded bullet number two, "You killed my mother." Tony slipped in bullet number three, "You killed my brothers and my sisters." Tony inserted bullets number four and five, "You even killed my fucking dog and I liked that fucking dog!" Tony put in the final bullet. He pulled the hammer back on his revolver and pointed it at the Creeper, "And now, you've come to this school so you can kill me? Well guess what mother fucker, School's out!" Tony's grip tightened around the trigger as he fired a shot through the Creeper's chest. He shot again. And again. Tony unloaded all six shots into the Creeper's chest. Tony lowered his smoking gun to his side. The Creeper stood on the other side of the room. Light shined through the six holes in his chest. The Creeper raised one of his arms in the air. He put his fingers together and snapped. As if on cue the power was out again. Tony felt a rush of air go by him. He was alone now in the darkness. The Creeper was gone, but he'd be back, and when he returned, Tony wasn't going to let him get away again.


End file.
